


Pathway back home

by Clexoris



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexoris/pseuds/Clexoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Whitleigh has been seperated from her family for 8 years, abducted and forced to live a life in the sex industry, traded for money daily and used for her body by rich men who view her nothing more than a piece of meat.<br/>Lexa is on her way home from a clients hotel room when she bumps into a blonde haired girl, a blonde girl that looks all too familiar, all too familar and all too grown up from the face Lexa remembers in her head. Could this blonde be the pathway back to her old life? back to her family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathway back home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction,this first chapter is just an insight into how Lexa has been abducted, it doesn't get straight into the story. I just wanted to give you guys a little flashback to start with and if you like the idea then I will continue!  
> Please let me know what you think of the first chapter and the plot to the story? Thank you so much!

_The familiar creek of worn out floorboards awoke the youthful girl from her president slumber, thus causing her to fidget from within the cocoon she had managed to wrap herself. This oh so familiar creek, within her oh so familiar home from the day of her birth, did not so much as frighten the girl, for she knew that her parents, every Friday night, would stay up later to watch their favourite television reruns of shows that were ‘’too mature’’ for her innocent eyes. With this knowledge in mind, the youthful soul phased no trouble as she curled onto her right side and settled back into the pillow, breathing in the scent of her freshly shampooed hair. Not a worry advocated the mind of the young girl, for why worry when she heard these floor boards creek day in and day out? If anything, they provided a comfort that her parents were too, retiring to bed on the same floor as her and this spread a warmth within the small figure, knowing that her adoring parents were just one wall away, ready to protect her from any nightmare she may face. This warmth coursed through every limb of her tiny frame and was sweetly deposited within the pit of her stomach, giving reassurance as her fragile mind began to fall back into a merciful haze._

_For this haze was too quickly over before it could completely consume the petite frame as a sudden cold stab penetrated through any warmth left burying within the girls stomach. Realisation blossomed within the mind of the youth, the realisation of her parents absence that weekend, the realisation that she was alone for three days, the realisation that she was no longer protected, not by her absent parents, not by her brother Lincoln whom had left her all alone just a few hours ago to tend to a party. There was no one to protect her within this house. Where this protection lacked, the frightening probability of danger hoaxed at the now quivering girls mind. Her parents were not there, but perhaps, yes perhaps she was just overthinking... She had to be, she thought. Her brother must just be home from his party already and was also heading to bed. Yes, that is most definitely the case. Half nonbelieving, the girl closed her mind to any thought of danger and focused, intent on listening to any sounds that may now radiate throughout her vintage home._

_Light footsteps were heard from the hallway, momentarily causing the girl to hold her breath. Seconds felt like minutes as the youth waited, trying to decipher the actions of the body outside of her room. Her mind was racing with thoughts of fear that she almost missed the opening and closing of the door placed across the hallway from her own; her brothers room._

_It took the sweet youth a moment to address the tears of relief streaking down her face, cupping her tender cheek with her paw she brushed away the moist traces and let out a sinister breath of recollection. Shaking her head, a smile curled at her lips just as a strobe of light entered through her bedroom door. Enthusiastically the young girl shot up from beneath her red quilted covers and looked at her door, eagerly expecting her older sibling to come and check on her like he usually did after getting home late from his teenage escapades._

_A moment or two passed whilst the girls eyes adjusted to the sight of a slight silhouette standing in her door frame; The figure was typically masculine however he was a lot smaller than the youths 6"7 older brother. The sound travelled faster than the actions of the mysterious figure as he paced toward the helpless girl in her bed, whom was barely holding back a sob lurched deep in her throat, whilst her innocent fingers clutched vigorously at the quilt lain over her miniature legs._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and let me know what you think of the plot! Thank you lovelies!


End file.
